


Elwing & Earendil

by Anonymous



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Art, Fangirl Japanese, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm on a boat, Wings, deliberately bad art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing of Elwing and the silmaril, I know she didnt really grow angel type wings but its symbolic, I dont really know what a silmaril should look ike tho so I tried to color it with neon highliter pencisl. PLUS Earendil on his boat. lol I dunno how boats work tho...^_^;;; umm pretend the shape and the sail and stuff amek sense. ^_^;;;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elwing & Earendil

I practiced my Japanese too, wheee!!!!!♥ ^_~ (but I think I made some mistakes though. >_> and I totally forgot one letter >_> hope its not too noticable XDDD) 

~*~*~

(A/N I ran out of space on the paper, hehe oops) 


End file.
